The Master and Cory
by MandyBear18
Summary: So, *snaps fingers* I decided that since I hate Lucy, the Master gets a different wife. Her name is Cory, well technically Corrine, but details. Just stop reading this (cause I know it's making you cringe) and just click the button to look inside.


**Hello! So, this is my first ever sexy scene, so it may not be all that good. Please give your opinions, but be gentle (I'm like a virgin when it comes to this.). I do not own the Master, if I did he would not have died. I own Cory. Side note, I dedicate this to Lady Wanderer of Gallifrey. Without her I would have given up on this when I lost a quarter of it. So, enjoy and review. Toodles!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~(LiNeBrEaK)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cory and the Master stumbled into her room, lips pressed together, hands clutching clothes. Master kicked the door closed, pushed her against the wood. Cory grabbed his biceps, nails digging into his skin. He slanted his mouth over hers, tongue stroking against the roof of her mouth. The kiss was hot and wet and hungry; passion surging beneath their skin. Cory wrenched her mouth away, gasping for air, fingers scraping against his back.

Master kiss down her throat, sucking on her neck to leave a mark. The redhead gave a short moan, hips pushing against him. He pushed back, his hard length pressing against her hip. Cory pulled his head up from her neck and connected their mouths again. Lips slid against one another, devouring.

"Bed." Cory was able to gasp out, hands pulling at his shirt. Master nodded, fingers deftly unbuttoning her blouse, pushing the fabric off her shoulders. He leaned in, teeth attaching to the space between her shoulder and neck. Cory's fingers grasped at his hair, pulling the short strands, a whimper ripping from her throat.

Master grinned against her skin, mouth moving lower. Her pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders, reaching back an unclasping the garment. Cory let her arms drop, the material falling to the floor and leaving her chest bare. He stared at her, gaze hungry and unwavering. Her nipples peddled in the cool air. She moved her hands to the back of his head.

"Please." She begged, pulling his hair. He hissed at the pain, head moving where she wanted him, mouth latching onto a nipple. He sucked and stroked and nibbled at her, pulling moans and whimpers from her mouth. He moved a hand to her other breast, fingers pinched and playing with the nipple.

"**Oh god.**" The redhead gasped out in Russian, slipping into her native language. Master let go of her nipple to look her in the eye.

"**Not god. I'm the Master.**" He answered her in Russian, the syllables slipping off his tongue with ease. The Time Lord rubbed his erection against her, clothes dulling the sensation minimally.

"**Asshole.**" She bit out, undulating against him. "**We are way too overdressed. Take these off.**" She pulled at his shirt and pants. He gave her a smirk, pulled his shirt over his head and dropping in on the floor. She pulled at his belt, slipping it out of the loops and tossing it to the side.

"**If I'm getting naked, then so are you.**" Master gave her skirt a yank. Cory gave him a half-hearted glare, unzipping the skirt and letting it drop, pooling at her ankles.

"**Better?**" She asked, eyebrow raised. He grinned at her, hands cupping her face and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"**Much.**" He toed off his shoes, reaching down to take off his socks. He knelt in front of her, hands on her thighs, thumbs stroking lightly. He gazed up at her, eyes soft. She looked down, watching him, pupils dilated with lust. He gripped the edge of her panties, tugging the material down her legs. She lifted a foot, then the other to help him get the garment off. He tossed the panties on the growing pile of clothes.

He gripped her thighs, pulling her legs open, revealing her sex. He leaned in, pressing a kiss against her clit, tongue stroking along her lips. She gasped, shuddering at the pleasure the raced up and down her spine. Her fingers gripped at the strands of his hair tightly, pulling lightly. Master swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking the nub gently, relishing in the noises Cory made. A finger trailed along her entrance, teasing lightly.

"**Please!**" The redhead practically wailed, pulling at his hair. Master nibbled and sucked at her clit harder, finger entering her and stroked her inside. Her legs trembled, gaspy breaths and moans leaving her mouth. A second finger joined the first, plunging in and out of her, thumb rubbing against her clit. He looked up at her.

"**Look at me.**" Master said, pupils blown wide. "**Look at me!**" Cory opened her eyes (when did she even close them?) and gazed down at him, chest heaving with gasps and moans. He stroked her faster, fingers curling inside her. She was so close, just a little more. He gazed up at her, watching her. "**Come.**" He whispered.

Cory cried out, walls clenching around his fingers. She collapsed back against the door, legs trembling and chest heaving, breaths coming out gaspy and weak. "**I hate you.**"

Master pulled his fingers out of her, digits wet with her release. He stuck them in his mouth, humming at the flavor of her. Cory watched him, breaths becoming calmer. "**That should not be as hot as it is.**"

"**But it is apparently.**" He stood, fingers trailing up her sides. She shivered at the feeling, body boneless against the door. He leaned in to kiss her, tongue coaxing her mouth open. She granted him access, tongue tangling and stroking against his. He tangled his hands into her hair, tilting her head back for better access. She scratched her nails down his chest leaving red trails, fingers teasing along the waistband of his pants.

"**You're not naked.**" She said against his lips, giving his pants a tug. He rolled his eyes at her, taking a step back. Master unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving them down his legs and stepping out of them. He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"**Better?**" He asked sarcastically. Cory looked him up and down, licking her lips.

"**Commando?**" The redhead gave him a smile, gaze lingering on his cock.

"**Problem?**" He took a step toward her, hands going to her waist and stroking the skin there.

"**Not a lick.**" She surged forward, standing on her toes, and kissing him, fingers gripping his hair. Master smiled into the kiss, arms looping around her waist. He lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, hands moving to his shoulders. The kiss got deeper, tongues tangling and lips sliding against each other.

"**We should head for the bed.**" Cory broke away with a gasp, mouth moving to his neck and biting the tendons there. Master groaned, the pain sending spikes of pleasure through his body. He took careful steps backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed, falling back onto the soft mattress. Cory gasped at the change of height, nails digging into his shoulder.

"**That was rude. You could have warned me.**" Cory gave him a rather hard bite on his neck, sucking a bruise on the skin. Master growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest, and rolled over, trapping her beneath him. He lightly trailed a finger along her core. She gasped, arched toward the sensation.

"**Now where would the fun be in that?**" Master retorted, adding another finger to his teasing.

"**Please.**" Cory bit out, nails raking down his arms, hips shifted and undulating.

"**Beg harder.**" Master growled, fingers probing, teasing, and stroking her. She whimpered, legs trembling.

"**Please, please, please, please. Oh Eywa, please Master.**" She begged, body shuddering, soft moans falling from her lips. He gave her a smirk before plunging three fingers into her. Cory cried out, spine arching, hands grasping at the sheets. He curled his fingers and stroked her lightly, pumping his fingers in and out of her, thumb pressing against her clit.

"**More! Please!**" The redhead gasped out, hips moving with his fingers. Master leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling the bud. She gripped his hair with one hand, the other tangled in the sheets. He nibbled her nipple, laving the hurt with his tongue. He moved his thumb in circles, fingers pressing against her walls.

Cory gave a short moan, the sound breaking off into a whimper. Master released her nipple, pressing kisses across her chest to reach the other one. He gave it the same treatment as the first, tongue stroking and licking. The redhead felt herself falling faster, reaching the edge quicker and quicker.

"**Please!**" Master moved his fingers faster, mouth moving to her neck. He moved his other hand to underneath her, lifting her hips higher. Cory grasped at the sheets, legs trembling. She was almost there. Master pulled back, fingers leaving her.

"**No!**" She moved her head to the side, panting heavily. "**That's not fair.**"

"**Since when am I fair?**" He asked, tongue licking his fingers clean. Cory gave a short wail, head thumping back against the mattress.

"**I was so close.**" She whimpered, fingers clenching and unclenching on the sheets. Master gave her a shrug.

"**And I haven't gotten off yet.**" He shot back. She glared up at him.

"**Whose fault is that?**" She hissed, legs wrapping around his waist. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"**I believe it would be your fault.**" He leaned down, nose running along her neck, breath tickling her skin. Cory gave a small squawk of protest.

"**My fault? How is it my fault?**" She asked, foot rubbed up and down his thigh.

"**I got you off. It's only fair that you do the same to me.**" He said, arms bracketing her. She rolled her eyes at him and gave a heavy sigh.

"**If I must.**" She wiggled a hand between them, reaching down and wrapping the appendage around his erection. She gave him a light stroke, hand barely touching him. Master gave her a growl, hip twitching.

"**Tighter.**" He snapped. She gave him a grin, hand grasping him a little tighter. Cory moved her hand up and down, stroking his length. On the up stroke, her thumb swirled around the head, spreading pre-come. He let out a groan, eyes slipping closed. His hips moved with her, length fucking her hand.

She leaned up, lips brushing against his, tongue running along the seam of his mouth. He opened his eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust. Master moved his head to her neck, panting breaths against her neck. Cory twisted her wrist, thumb stroking underneath the head. He gave a sharp thrust into her hand, teeth biting into her neck. She let him go, hands moving to cradle his head. He gave a frustrated groan and lifted his head to look at her.

"**The. Hell?**" She gave a shrug.

"**You didn't get me off, so I didn't get you off.**" She gave him a wink, sly grin on her face. He glared at her, not impressed with her at all.

"**Shut up.**" He snapped, one hand going to his erection. He guided it toward her entrance, teasing her with the tip.

"**Is this what you want?**" He asked, smug when she gave a small mewl. "**Well?**"

"**Yes.**" Was her answer, a breathy whisper. She tried the move him closer, but he was an unmoving force.

"**Alright then.**" He grinned at her, the motion all teeth. With one quick move, he thrust all of him into her. Cory gasped, spine arched and nails digging into his shoulders.

"**E-evil.**" She gasped out, walls clenching and unclenching around him. He gave her a smug look, leaning down to kiss her. He started a slow pace, erection moving in and out of her gently. She shuddered, mouth opening to let him in, legs tightening around his waist.

They kissed, his hands tangling in her hair and tilting her head back, slanting his mouth over hers. She moved a hand to his hair, pulling and tugging at the strands. Her hips moved with his, creating a delicious pleasure the raced up and down both their spines. One hand skimmed down her side, sending shivers along her body.

"**Fa-faster.**" Cory whimpered, one hand clutching at his shoulder, nails digging into the skin. He gave a short growl, hips snapping faster, setting a brutal pace. She gasped at the change, hips moving with him. He pulled his mouth away from her, kissing a trail down her throat and to a nipple. He took the pebble in his mouth, hand moving to the other, pinching and pulling. He sucked and licked and teased the nipple till he had her gasping with every breath, almost wailing her pleasure.

She raked a hand down his back, nails drawing red lines. He hissed at the pain, hips snapping a little harder. She moaned, legs trying to pull him closer than he already was. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, moans and whimpers and groans sounding as well. Master pulled her up, rolling over on his back. Cory blinked at the movement, looking down at him.

"**Really?**" She asked quirking an eyebrow. He pinched a nipple in retaliation. She gasped, legs clenching around his waist. "**Fine.**" She gasped out, lifting her body, then fell back down. A groan left his lips, hands flying up to her waist, fingers digging into the pale skin. There would be a bruise later.

She set a steady pace, lifting and dropping her body, hands bracing herself on his chest. He gazed up at her, eyes black with lust. He gave a sharp thrust up, a mewl leaving her lips. He moved a hand, thumb touching her clit, rubbing gentle circles. Her eyes fluttered closed, pace picking up a little faster. She could feel it, the edge so close, almost tipping over.

He dug his fingers into her skin, helping her rise and fall. He pressed his thumb harder against her clit, rubbing faster. Cory felt her arms trembled, working to keep her up. The slide of his cock felt so good against her walls, hitting her g-spot on every third stroke. Her tight heat made him groan, hips slamming up. He forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to see her come undone.

"**Come, Corrine. Come.**" Master told her, his voice slightly hypnotic. She gave a shuddery gasp, coming hard, walls clenching around him. He gave three more thrust before he too came, seed filling her. Cory collapsed against him, arms not able to hold her up any longer. He wrapped his arms around, hand stroking her hair.

"**Oh Eywa. I think I just died.**" She panted against his chest, fingers curling around his biceps. Master snorted.

"**It was good for me too.**" He said sarcastically. She grinned, giving him a small nip.

"**How quick was Time Lord recovery time again?**" She gave him a sultry grin when he looked at her.

"**Pretty quick.**" He answered, giving her a grin of his own.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(lInEbReAk)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Oh dear god! I can't look at myself. *covers face with hands* That actually happened! I wrote this. *whimper* Oh man.**


End file.
